


【索香】谨记在心

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Implied Relationships, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 娜美和罗宾决定帮山治买一套西装当生日礼物，在过程中，她们发现索隆是个意料之外的大帮助。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【索香】谨记在心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926132) by [kongaragirl (cosmicApproach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicApproach/pseuds/kongaragirl). 



对索隆而言，他们进入的那间店，老实说感觉有点无趣──整家店從墙壁到墙壁之间全是一排又一排只有些微差别的西装，都是一样的灰色、深蓝色或黑色的色调。偶尔会有一排亮色系的领带，或是太过热情的店员打破沉闷，但就大致上来说，真的很…枯燥。整体的氛围让他很想睡觉。事实上，紧紧跟着走在前面的两位伙伴的他唯一想做的事，就是找张舒服的椅子睡个午觉。但，他不觉得自己会那么走运。

「嗯…我真希望我们在来之前有先花点时间得到山治尺碼。」娜美沉思着，扫视一整排各式各样的西装外套。

「我们不一定要买西装给他。你知道我们不管买什么，他都会很高兴。」罗宾回答，一边轻轻拿起一条画着骷髅和匕首的古怪领带，拿给娜美看。「看，我们可以改买饰品。也许像这种的？」

橘发女孩看了领带一眼，匆匆跑过去。「噢，不不不。」她喊着，赶紧将领带放回架子上。「我们来是要帮他买西装的，我们也就是要买到西装！不然的话，我就会同意把注意力放在比较…不贵的东西上，但老实说，他最近的伙食预算掌控得非常好。」娜美耸耸肩。「再说，为了庆祝他的生日，干脆买比较特别一点的。」

「哪种选项我都可以。」罗宾说着，回去浏览商品，停下来检视一对骷髅形状的袖扣。「但为什么要把剑士先生带来？」

「我不希望他在我们全都出去的时候走丢。」她连头都没抬就回答。

「啊。」

这个时候的索隆 **确实** 在店的后方找到了一张舒适的软绵绵扶手椅，非常愉快的在他的伙伴逛商店的时候倒下来睡一会儿。他不是很确定她们在找什么，嗯…一套送厨子的西装，这是废话，但除此之外，这间店里的所有东西看起来都像那傢伙已经有的。也许她们两个看得出那些架子上的东西的差别，但索隆确定自己没办法。那大概就是为什么她们允许他待在更衣室附近，而不是跟在旁边提出没用的评论。最后，娜美和罗宾似乎挑出了她们喜欢的（剪裁？花样？风格？不管是什么）走到他的椅子附近，跟一个店员讨论尺寸。索隆看着两个女人尝试回想厨子体型的细微差别，却似乎失败了，她们没办法有自信的说她们给的尺寸会合身。娜美是对的，她们真的该事先调查他的尺码。

「如果可以的话，能不能用这个估算裤腿内缝的长度呢？」店员问，给了娜美一个小小的裁缝师捲尺，将西装裤在她面前摊平。

他们的航海士咬住唇，看着罗宾，再看看西装裤，最后露出了被打败的表情。「我毫无概念。」她叹了口气，开始将量尺在裤腿上拉长到一个似乎很随机的长度，转向罗宾。「这样看起来对吗？」

在罗宾能回应前，索隆看了一眼娜美拉长的量尺，就插嘴。「不，太短了。」

两个女人和店员都只是看着他，眨了眨眼睛。好吧，很公平，他到目前为止都没有说一句话。罗宾是打破沉默的人。「你怎么知道呢，剑士先生？」

「我花了很多时间盯着他的胯下看。」这次，索隆开口后，沉默更长了，罗宾看起来比他说话之前更愉悦。事实上，这次是他自己打破沉默。「干嘛？」

橘发女孩最后露出了一个看起来累坏的表情。「索隆，你知道你刚刚跟我们说了什么吗？」

「呃。」他在脑中回想。是啊，他想那句话确实听起来挺可疑的。但他很快就发现，只要稍微解释一下，他就可以洗白并闪人了。「那是因为我们常常打架。你们知道厨子是用腿打架，因为他老是拿我的头或我的上半身当目标，就常常会把腿勾在我的脖子上当支点…」索隆停下来，因为他发现，嗯，好，现在听起来真的很不妙。而且说真的，娜美的表情越来越疲惫，罗宾的表情越来越愉悦就足以证明了。他赶快振作起来，直直的看着他们的航海士。「听着，你们到底要不要我帮忙？」

「只要能让我们尽快离开这间店就好。」娜美说，揉着她的太阳穴，罗宾则是轻笑着将量尺递给索隆，同时在橘发女孩的背上长出一只手，轻轻揉着她的肩胛骨。

几天后，他们该启程的那天，三个人回到店里取西装。索隆必须承认，成品看起来很不错，而且他也很确定，有了他的帮忙，所有的尺寸都会几乎分毫不差。说真的，她们带他一起去真是幸运，因为即使是一些索隆认为非常明显的尺寸，像是肩线或是胯到腰的高度，娜美给的数据都错得离谱。当然，那个花痴厨子就算收到不合身的礼物，仍然会爱不释手，但谁知道要是他穿了尺寸明显不对的衣服，他的动作会怎么被影响。再说，看起来会很奇怪。

而且，山治的生日当天，在庆生会上，山治收到礼物时都乐的要飞上天了。礼物标示着『来自娜美和罗宾（加上索隆）』，让收礼者露出了困惑的表情半秒钟，接着他就恢复到沉浸在喜悦中的样子。他丢了一大堆『谢谢』给两位女士（一个给绿藻），才匆匆跑去换上新收到的正式服装。再次穿过厨房门时，他看起来…光彩夺目。

「怎么样？合身吗？」娜美兴奋的问，看着他调整袖口。

山治的脸上带着真诚的快乐，和一点惊讶。「完美！啊，我美丽的花儿们，这款式真是太棒了，只有你们才能为我挑选出这么美好的西装！想到这么久以来，你们一直在注意着我的样貌，才能完美的复制出我的服装，我好荣幸。」他不停说着，新点的香菸飘出来的烟都要扭成爱心的形状了。「非常合身，只有…啊…屁股的地方有点紧，但……」

娜美打断那个被爱冲昏头的男人。「噢，是这样吗？」她说着，挤出一个笑容，转向坐在烏索普和罗宾中间喝酒的剑士。「那个部分你可以感谢 **索隆** 。买西装给你是我们的主意，但罗宾跟我没办法给出尺码的时候，他似乎把你所有的尺寸都谨记在心呢。」她硬挤出一个笑容，整个房间陷入沉默。

索隆，将扑克脸发挥到极致，把剩下的酒灌完。


End file.
